The Way Home
by JorriexLover
Summary: Companion to The Way Back. Jeff Hardy and Maria Kanellis are both trying to find themselves. And the only way to do that is to return to the WWE... Jeff Hardy/Maria Kanellis, John Cena/Torrie Wilson, Randy Orton/Stacy Keibler, OC/Kelly Kelly.
1. How You Remind Me

**Hello, everyone! This is my first crack at something that doesn't involve John Cena & Torrie Wilson as the main characters. But I've got a feeling I'm going to love this story, too. Please, please, please review! It would make my day. Just so you guys know, it's very, very similar to "The Way Back" and in a way, it's a sequel to it. So, if you haven't read that yet, you probably should. But you don't have to, it's just a suggestion. Anyway, enjoy!**

Maria Kanellis was staring at her television set. Staring hard and longingly.

"Hey, Maria. Whatcha watching?"

Maria's boyfriend, Mike Bennett the Ring of Honor wrestler said, coming into the living room of their apartment.

"RAW," Maria replied, still staring at the screen.

He glared at her. "Maria, it's not good for you to watch this, you know. It's just gonna make you want to go back. It always does."

Maria sighed. "Mike, just because I'm watching it doesn't mean I'm running back to it. I mean, I didn't ever even win the Women's or Diva's championship there." She reached over and picked up her championship belt. "In the FWE, I'm the champion. Doesn't that tell you something?"

He shrugged. "Why don't you come to ROH, then?" he asked, referring to the 'Ring of Honor' franchise in which he was employed.

"Because," Maria answered, "it's not me. It's you. I like the FWE. ROH just isn't my style. I learned that at _Final Battle_. I just went with you because you asked me to."

Mike sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Fine, Maria. Do whatever the hell you want."

Maria should have been angry at the way he was speaking to her. But for some odd reason, she wasn't.

_"And be sure to tune in next week for the highly anticipated return of Jeff Hardy!" _Michael Cole announced.

And she smiled, despite her envy of the younger Hardy boy. Suddenly, Maria knew what she was supposed to do.

"You know what?" she said to Mike.

"What?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

She picked up the FWE Women's Championship belt. "Give this to Winter. She belongs here, I don't."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?" Then his eyes grew excited. "Are you coming to ROH?"

Still smiling, she shook her head. "I'm going back where I belong."

Mike's eyes widened. He knew exactly what Maria was speaking of.

"I'm going back to the WWE. Enjoy your little affair with Rosita. Oh, and Brooke. Yeah, I know about that, get over it," Maria grinned, throwing the heavy belt at him.

Maria was sick of Mike. Not only was he very inconsiderate, but he was also a cheater. She just couldn't handle him any more.

He grimaced in pain. "Maria, wait-"

She shook her head. "Nu-uh. I've wasted way too much time on you already. Have a nice life, Mike." She blew him one last kiss.

Maria took one last glance at him before opening up her iPhone. Dialing the number, Maria's smile still could not be halted. "Vince McMahon's office, please."

...

Jeff Hardy sighed, staring at the papers in his hands. In a way, it was comforting to know that this long, tiring battle was over. He couldn't really be angry with Beth, the divorce was just as much his fault as it was hers. Being on the road so much, it obviously wasn't good for their marriage.

It was a mutual split, actually. His now ex-wife, Beth Britt, then Hardy, called him and asked him to meet her in Southern Pines, North Carolina, the place they'd met. Her question was simple: "is this working?" And the truth was, it wasn't. Despite the fact that they'd had a little girl, it wasn't working. It wasn't fair to either of them, nor was it fair to their daughter to stay together.

And just like his marriage, his stint in TNA wasn't working, either. He missed his friends, the fans, the feel, he missed everything there was to miss about the WWE. Most of all, though, he missed working with his brother, Matt. Matt was working the indie circuit with his girlfriend and Jeff was fairly positive that he wouldn't be back. But then Jeff thought about all of his friends: John Cena, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Triple H, CM Punk. He knew that the WWE was where he belonged.

Next week would be his first RAW since 2009. Next week, his boss would be Vince McMahon and not Dixie Carter. Next week, his entire life was going to change again.

He could only wonder how the fans would react to his return. Would they respect him as they had so many years before? Or would they _dis_respect him. He had been gone for three years and things _do_ change.

Most of his friends, by now, were married with kids, or at least dating someone. John was married to Torrie Wilson and they had a beautiful daughter named Jorrie Grace, who was only a year old. Randy had married Stacy Keibler and now he was the father of Alanna Marie (from his first marriage), and Daniel Mason, who was only a few months older than Jorrie Cena. Paul (Triple H), of course, had married Stephanie McMahon years back and now they had three daughters: Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn. Even Cody had found a girlfriend in Layla El, the diva's champion, and Phil (CM Punk) was engaged to AJ Lee, the general manager of RAW.

Jeff was almost jealous. Yes, he had a child, but he was divorced. He was, in some ways, a failure. Didn't all children deserve both parents? Then again, Jeff's mother had died of cancer when he was only nine years old. Gilbert Hardy, he and Matt's father, had done the best hew knew how to raise them. He'd done a good job, too. But Jeff wished all the time that he had a mother living with them, too, and he swore that he'd always be there for his children.

And lately, he hadn't exactly kept his promise.

**Chapter one is very short, I know. A bit vague, too, but that's kind of the point. The next chapter will be both of their returns to the WWE and just about all of the characters that I named three paragraphs ago will be there. I'm actually already getting attached to this story, so I'm sure it's going to be great. **

** Well, until next time! **

** Peace, love, and Jeria!**

** -Kalina; JorriexLover**


	2. Stop and Stare

**Sorry it's taken so long, y'all! School is gonna be the death of me this year, I swear. I've had eight (give or take) projects thus far and I've only been in school for ten days. I'm SWAMPED. Anyway, this is procrastination at its best, lol. Just kidding, I'm finished with most of my crap. My summary over a science fair project can wait, since it's not due 'til next week. So, I hope you all enjoy this! **

"Hey, Jeff!"

Jeff turned around and came face to face with Triple H, one of his best friends in the WWE. Right before Jeff had left, they'd had a rivalry, but it was a friendly one.

Jeff grinned, seeing his good friend. "Hey, Hunter!" he announced, "how you doing?"

Hunter nodded. "Great. Steph and the girls are great, too. What about little Ruby?" Hunter asked about Jeff's daughter.

"She's good," he replied, "really good."

Hunter smiled. "I haven't seen her in forever. How old is she?"

"She'll be two in October," Jeff announced proudly.

If there was one thing he was proud of, it was his little girl.

"You planned your welcome back speech yet?" Hunter asked.

Jeff shrugged. "I know a little bit of what I'm gonna say. The rest, well, I guess I'll just wing it. I've never been too fantastic at planning stuff."

"I'm sure it'll be good," Triple H replied.

Jeff nodded.

Hunter was worried. Usually, Jeff was a lot more talkative, or at least chatty, and he smiled more. He decided not to pry, though. "All right, then. I've gotta go take care of Shawn."

He chuckled and Jeff did, too. Hunter was referring to his huge rivalry with Brock Lesnar and Shawn's involvement in it.

Hunter patted Jeff's arm before turning. "I'll see you later, man."

Jeff grinned. "See you later."

The younger Hardy boy jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and sighed. He just wasn't feeling hopeful at the moment. Suddenly, he was jammed into and found himself on the ground.

"What the hell...?" he asked, flat on his back.

A beefy guy with a goofy smile stood up, dusted himself off, and outstretched his hand to Jeff. "Sorry, man. I was running away from...," he trailed off, seeing no one behind him.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him, grabbing the guy's hand and pulling himself up. "It's all right...who are you?"

The guy smiled that goofy smile and said, "I'm Brock Johnson and I'm the Intercontinental champion!"

Suddenly, the memory of seeing Brock on TV flooded back to Jeff. "Ah, yeah," he replied, grinning. "You were at Torrie and John's wedding, right?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah, I was just one of the groomsmen."

"I'm-" Jeff went to say, but Brock interrupted him.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, but you go by Jeff. You've held eight different titles on multiple occasions. WWE, Light Heavyweight, Heavyweight, Tag-Team, European, Intercontinental, not to mention in TNA-"

Jeff laughed. "Are you the president of my fan club?"

Brock shook his head. "Just...a wrestling buff."

Jeff beamed. "Well, I'm glad someone's keeping up with it. There's no way I could."

Brock shrugged.

"You're dating Barbie, right?" Jeff asked, Brock, trying to get his facts straight.

Brock gave him a blank look. "Barbie...?"

"Is that somebody else?" Jeff asked, looking confused. What the hell had Matt told him?

"Barbara Blank. You know, Kelly Kelly?" Jeff replied.

Then, it clicked.

"Oh!" Brock exclaimed, "Yeah, that's right. We've been going out a while, I'm thinking about popping the question," Brock paused.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Is something wrong?" Jeff asked.

Brock shook his head. "I...I wasn't gonna tell anybody 'til I was positive."

Jeff cracked a smile. "It'll be all right, Brock. I won't tell anybody, promise."

Brock smiled as a wave of relief passed over him. "Thanks, man. I really owe you one. I don't want the media picking me apart just yet."

Jeff snickered. "Yeah, I definitely know how that can be. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where John is, would you?"

Brock nodded. "He's in his dressing room with Torrie and Jorrie," Brock paused and pointed to the next hallway. "It's the first door on the right. Says, 'John Cena' on it."

"Figured," Jeff replied. Then he patted Brock's shoulder and said, "thanks, man."

Brock flashed him a smile. "You're welcome!"

...

"She's so adorable!" Maria cooed, tickling little Jorrie Grace, who was in Torrie's arms.

Torrie Cena grinned, cuddling her daughter close to her. "I know. It's so hard not to spoil her, right John?" she asked, elbowing her husband.

He shrugged. "I'm not the one doing the spoiling, sweetie."

Maria and Torrie both gave John a hard look. "Now, we all _four_ know that's not true!" Torrie exclaimed.

"All four?" John asked.

Torrie nodded. "Me, you, Maria, and Jorrie."

Jorrie glanced up at her mother, hearing her name. She grabbed hold of one of Torrie's curls and began to play with it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" John yelled.

The door opened and in stepped Jeff Hardy.

Torrie screamed. "Ahh! Jeff, it's you! I _can't_ believe it!"

Instantly, she handed Jorrie to John and threw her arms around the Cameron, North Carolina native. He laughed and hugged her back.

"We've missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"I've missed y'all, too," he replied, looking around.

Instantly, he locked eyes with Maria Kanellis, who he hadn't seen since John and Torrie's wedding. He still didn't know her all too well, but she'd always been very kind and sweet to him. Plus, she had good looks to boot.

Pulling away from Torrie, he said, "Hey, Maria."

Maria smiled, walking over to hug him. "Been a while, hasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "but I bet we could still kick Melina and John Morrison's asses, don't you think?" he asked, referring to their 2007 mixed tag team match.

"I _know_ so," she replied, "we kicked ass!"

The four of them all laughed, but then, John covered Jorrie's ears.

"Baby in the room," he instructed.

Jeff shook his head. "Man...you're whipped."

John shrugged. "So are you. _My two Ruby's,_" John sang.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Man, don't sing my song. It sounds awful when you do."

Suddenly, one of the backstage attendants, Morgan stuck her head in the door. "Mr. Hardy, Miss Kanellis, you're on five minutes."

Jeff and Maria exchanged a blank look. "We're...both on in five minutes?" Jeff asked.

Morgan nodded. "Yes, that's what the schedule says."

Maria looked at Jeff and shrugged.

Only God knew what Vince McMahon had planned for them.

**Okay! So, I've finally figured out what's gonna happen in this story. We'll be seeing some Rancy in the next few chapters, so watch for that! Also, I've got a surprise for Brock and Kelly. I know, I know, I say I hate OC's, but I'm doing this for my brother. It's aight, 'cause I get to make him stupid, lol. **

** This chapter's named for OneRepublic's "Stop and Stare." I'm not sure why, I just like that song. :)**

** Hope y'all enjoyed!**

** Peace, love, and Jeria!**

** -Kalina; JorriexLove**


	3. Postcard From Paris

**I'm slowly falling in love with this story! I love Jeria, but I've only managed to find one story that I can read without getting disgusted. It's not that the stories are bad, it's just that most of them have John with someone other then Torrie and...I just can't handle that. However, I found one that was fantastic and if you like Jeria, you should **_**really**_** check it out: **_**Ever Fallen In Love**_** by Cena-Wilson-Crazy. LOL, yes she's a Jorrie girl, too, and **_**Ever Fallen In Love **_**has Jorrie. Her other story, **_**Love In All Its Forms**_** is a Jorrie fic and it was also fabulous. So check those out if you haven't already! :)**

** Onto the chappie...**

"What's your entrance theme?" Morgan asked, eyeing Maria.

"Seven-" Maria stopped. Her theme in the FWE had been her own song, "Seven Sins." Sure, it was her song, but something felt wrong about using it. The FWE had been "Seven Sins." This was WWE.

"Zebrahead's 'With Legs Like That,'" Maria replied.

Morgan smiled. "I remember that, actually. It fits you."

Maria grinned back at her. "Well, thank you."

She took a deep breath before tugging at her purple dress. She hoped that she looked all right. Her reddish-brown hair was curled and full and her makeup was done neatly.

Suddenly, she heard the lyrics to her entrance theme.

_Here she comes again, like good medicine. _

_ Every step she takes, my blood is flowing._

_ Her legs go on and on for days. _

The crowd began to scream like crazy. Three original divas back in a little over a year? This was too much for the WWE Universe! "Cole...is that Maria?!" Jerry "The King" Lawler asked, excitedly.

"I believe it is!" Michael Cole replied, shocked.

"My God," King said, "first Stacy, then Torrie, now Maria! It's like diva paradise!"

Maria smiled and blew kisses to the crowd. Oh, how she'd missed this. The WWE was unlike anything in the world. It felt so fantastic to be back!

Maria walked to the ring and stepped over the ropes, getting in. She was handed a microphone and she smiled widely, beginning to speak. "Boy, is it great to be back!" she announced, waving.

The crowd screamed with excitement.

"I've missed you all so much," she announced, blowing another kiss, "and I don't plan to leave for a long, long time."

The crowd cheered again and she grinned.

"In fact-"

Suddenly, Maria was interrupted by an annoying entrance music. The redheaded diva looked up and saw a girl with skunk hair and lime green and orange, zebra-print wrestling gear.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kaitlyn said, waving her hands around.

Maria frowned, confused at what she was seeing.

Kaitlyn smiled. "Let me be the first to welcome you back to the WWE! It's an honor to have you back."

Maria smiled, touched at Kaitlyn's actions.

Kaitlyn's smiled faltered. "Now that the fake welcome crap is out of the way," she smiled in a bitchy manner, shocking the crowd.

_Wait...wasn't Kaitlyn face?_

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming out here, expecting to get all of this respect just because you're a 'vintage diva?'" Kaitlyn asked, putting her hand on her hip.

Maria didn't know how to reply.

"Honey, vintage is out of style," Kaitlyn smiled, stepping forward. She was headed to the ring.

Maria took a deep breath. She really hadn't wanted to have conflict on her first night back. But it looked like that was going to have to happen. "Who are you," she asked, ready to defend herself, "to come out here and tell me what's what?"

Kaitlyn opened her mouth to reply, but Maria didn't allow her to say anything.

"I was a diva for _six_ years. I didn't _have_ to go through NXT like a rookie. I came straight here from OVW. Not even you can say that. Oh, and did I forget to mention that _I _won a Slammy for Diva of the Year? 'Cause I don't think you have!" Maria sneered at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn shrugged. "You were never champion."

"I had shots," Maria defended, "and you're just now getting one. I highly doubt you can beat Layla."

Kaitlyn smirked at Maria. "Yeah, you got chances. But did you ever, ever get the title in all the six years you were a diva? No, you didn't. And I _will_ be champion before this is over-"

Before Kaitlyn could finish, a very, very familiar music hit.

"It's Jeff Hardy!" Cole exclaimed, "We've been anticipating his return for weeks now!"

"I wonder what he's doing out here," King thought out loud.

The crowd _roared_ with excitement. Jeff Hardy was finally back!

Jeff did his quick dance and then ran down the ramp, sliding into the ring. He did his signature two-finger sign and grabbed a microphone.

Instantly, he hugged Maria, evoking _huge_ cheers from the crowd. "Hey," he whispered into her hair. Oddly enough, Maria blushed just slightly.

Kaitlyn put both hands on her hips. "What is this?" she asked, "why are you here?"

Jeff shrugged. "It's my first night back. Maria's too. And since we're friends, I didn't want some wannabe diva insulting her," he leered at the blond diva.

She crinkled her nose at him, her jaw dropping. "Who are you calling a wannabe?"

Maria snorted. "And people called me stupid...," she trailed off, sneering at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn huffed. "I don't need this." She turned on her heel, opening the ropes. _Let's light it up. Let's light it up. Let's light it up!_

The general manager of RAW, AJ (April Jeannette) Lee walked out in a white women's suit. She skipped halfway down the ramp before stopping and smiling. "Jeff, Maria, it's so great to have you back! And Kaitlyn, I'm sure we're not done with this issue just yet...," she trailed off, smiling.

Kaitlyn nodded.

"So...next Monday night I'm making a match. Jeff Hardy and Maria VS Kaitlyn and a partner of...," AJ stopped.

"My choice?!" Kaitlyn asked, excitedly.

AJ tilted her head, smiling. "Nope, it'll be up to the WWE universe! The choices will be out next Monday night!"

_Let's light it up. Let's light it up. Let's light it up!_

AJ turned around, skipping backstage once more.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes before leaving, too.

Maria and Jeff grinned at each other before Jeff opened the ropes for her and they left, shoulder to shoulder.

Their first night in the WWE was over.

**I kind of feel like that chapter was total crap. But because I really and truly CANNOT STAND Kaitlyn, I decided to make her Maria's main enemy. Don't ask me why I hate her, I just do. I looked at her, she rubbed me the wrong way, and now the sight of her induces vomiting. Okay...that's a bit overboard, but you get the idea. It's not that I don't like ALL of the divas right now. Actually, the only divas I really like that are current are AJ and Lilian, lol. **

** This chapter's named for "Postcard From Paris" by The Band Perry. Doesn't really fit the chapter...just really like it. My idea! So, it's okay. **

** Hope you all enjoyed! And don't forget to review! :**


	4. Club Can't Handle Me

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! It's made me want to write this story faster. And I have a question: do any of you know any good Jeria stories. I've read **_**Ever Fallen in Love**_**,**_** Love in all the Wrong Places**_**, **_**The Wonder of You**_** and **_**Chained Together**_**, but that's about all I can find. **

The newly-returned WWE superstars rushed backstage.

Jeff looked over at Maria and said, "Do you think we should've brought some armor?"

"Huh?" Maria asked him, puzzled.

Before Jeff could explain, a cluster of people ran over to them, almost knocking Maria over.

Jeff grinned and gestured toward them. "That's what I was talking about."

Maria scanned the crowd of people. John and Torrie Cena, Randy and Stacy Orton, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, Cody Rhodes and Layla El, Brock Johnson, CM Punk, Lilian Garcia, and AJ Lee were all scattered around them. Stacy was the one who'd nearly knocked Maria over.

"Ria!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Maria.

"Hey, Stace!" Maria replied, returning the hug.

Stacy had really missed Maria. They'd first met on RAW, when Maria had been in the diva search. Though she hadn't won, she still made it in and in Stacy's opinion, had been twice the diva than the winner, Christy Hemme, had ever been.

Before Maria could even say anything else to Stacy, she was scooped up into a giant bear hug off of the floor. She was about to scream, but she recognized the voice in her ear. "Maria!"

"Hunter!" she giggled, "put me down, you oaf."

Hunter snickered. "Yeah, yeah." He put her down and smiled, "Hello, there."

"Hi," Maria replied with a grin, "how's Lesnar?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Great, Maria. Great."

She nodded. "Thought so."

Stephanie was next, of course. She _could_ _not_ be outdone by her husband. She gave Maria a hug. "We missed you around here, Maria."

"Missed you guys, too."

As this was going on, Jeff was talking to Randy, John, and Cody.

"You know," Cody said, "Layla wants to go clubbing tonight. I was gonna take her regardless, but why don't we all go?"

John and Randy both frowned.

"Because we've got kids," Randy replied.

"Yeah," John added, "what are we supposed to do with Jorrie, Alanna, Daniel, Aurora, Murphy, _and_ Vaughn. Jeff, is Ruby here?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, she's...she's with her mom," he replied tersely.

His friends all shared a glance. Ruby was definitely a sore subject...but why?

"Our girls are with Steph's Mom and Dad," Triple H jumped into the conversation.

"Our boss," Cody said, smiling.

John thought for a moment. "Well,...I guess we could see if Ellie wouldn't mind watching Jorrie."

"Ellie?" Cody asked.

"Torrie's cousin," John replied, "she lives down here, runs Torrie's old store. She's got Caleb and Emma, but I doubt she'd mind watching her."

Randy sighed. "And Grandma Orton's in town for some Bridge tournament. I _could_ call her."

Cody clapped his hands together. "Then it's settled. We're all going to club!"

...

An hour later, after everyone had showered and changed, the superstars and divas pulled up to their nightclub.

John took Torrie's hand and whispered, "Aren't you glad it's not that lame-ass honky-tonk?"

Torrie giggled at the memory. Two years before, back when Torrie was still living in Houston, she and Ellie had attended RAW and afterward, she and John had gone to a bar, where John got extremely drunk over his divorce.

_But _none of that mattered any more. They were together, married, happy, in the WWE _with each other, _and had a beautiful child. Perfect was understatement.

The same went for Randy and Stacy, who'd been married two years and had two children. Well, one child together. Biologically, Alanna wasn't Stacy's, not that it truly mattered. Stacy loved Alanna as much as her own child, Daniel.

Actually, Phil and AJ, Cody and Layla, and Hunter and Stephanie were all extremely happy. Out of all the friends, Jeff and Maria were the sole single people. Even Jeff had a kid, though, something Maria wondered if she'd ever have.

She'd thought years ago that she'd marry Phil and have kids with him, but that didn't happen. She knew now that they didn't belong together, as he belonged with AJ, and Mike definitely didn't qualify as husband-or father-material. But here she was, thirty years old, single, and childless. And, the only she'd accomplished in her first stint in the WWE was a Slammy for Diva of the Year and a Playboy cover and spread.

"Come on, Maria," AJ said, smiling.

AJ was extremely nice. Now, this _was_ the first time that Maria had ever met her, but she already liked her. She was bubbly and happy and maybe just a little bit crazy.

Maria smiled back, following the small brunette to the entrance of the nightclub.

Maria's breath caught in her throat when they entered. It was amazing. There were rainbow-colored strobe lights everywhere, and black lights, too. The walls and flooring were neon and black, so that they glowed. Appropriately, Ellie Goulding's "Lights" was pounding throughout the speakers, bouncing off the walls. The dance floor was dotted with people, everyone dancing to the music.

The group headed straight over to the bar, where the guys (all except for Punk) ordered beers or whiskey and John just _had_ to have a Coors Lite. Punk had a coke instead. The girls (all except for AJ, who didn't drink around her fiancé) all ordered margaritas, daiquiris, martinis, or some other fruity drink. Torrie, of course, got a mojito that didn't live up to her standards.

Jeff was drinking his Jack Daniels, watching the guys talk about their girls across the bar. He and Brock were the only two without their significant others. In Jeff's case, it was because he was single, recently divorced. Jeff didn't know why Kelly hadn't come, too.

"Where's Kelly?" Jeff asked, as Brock took a huge sip of his beer.

Brock belched and said, "Excuse me. She said she didn't feel well."

Jeff cocked an eyebrow. "She seemed fine at the arena."

Brock shrugged, looking at his drink. "Well,...she probably didn't want to talk to Maria."

"How come?"

Brock sighed. "See, a month ago, Maria was asked about Kelly in an interview. She said that she didn't think it was right to mess with "someone else's somebody."

"About Jericho?"

"Yeah," Brock replied, twirling his bottle around, "I mean, it happened a while back, but Kelly's still sensitive about it. But then again, Maria _was_ asked about it. I don't know, it's woman stuff."

Jeff chuckled.

The song switched to Karmin's "Brokenhearted and the girls all came over to the guys, wanting to dance.

"Come on, Punky!" AJ said, grinning, grabbing Phil's hand.

He sighed, but went with her.

"Randy!" Stacy exclaimed, throwing her arms around Randy.

"Randy doesn't dance," he protested.

"You danced at our wedding," she whined.

"And ours!" Torrie said, clasping hands with John, "and you did, too," she whispered to him, "so you can't get out of it."

John shared a glance with his best friend. The two of them exhaled, but both got up to dance with their beautiful blond wives.

"Lay...," Cody whined, "I look stupid when I dance!"

Layla giggled. "But it's so cute!" she gushed.

He folded his arms over his chest. "Nu-uh. No way."

She leaned closer to him and whispered, "I'll give you a present when we get to the hotel...," she trailed off.

Cody hopped to his feet. "Okay, let's go!"

Stephanie convinced Hunter, as well. Unlike most of the guys, Hunter was _not_ afraid to dance.

He looked at Jeff and said, "I like to get down. I like to whoop it up!"

"No one says that any more-" Jeff went to say. Hunter and Stephanie were already gone, though.

"Hey, Brock," Lilian said, walking up to him, "since both of our better halves aren't here, you wanna dance."

He nodded. "Sure!"

Maria looked around. She decided that it was definitely okay for her to dance alone, not that it would be much fun.

Then, she remembered that Jeff Hardy didn't have a partner, either. They shared a glance and grinned at one another.

The song switched to "Club Can't Handle Me" by Flo Rida and David Guetta and

The group of WWE superstars and divas enjoyed their night out, as only employees of the WWE could.

**I'm disappointed in myself, it's true. I didn't do very good on this chapter and nothing really happened. I feel bad because I know I can do better and that you guys want to see better.**

** But anyway, the next chapter is gonna be where the plot really begins to develop. Here's a spoiler: we meet Jeff's daughter! That's all I'm gonna say. **

** RAW last night was just about the craziest thing I've seen**_** lately**_**. I don't think much can beat when DX dressed up like the McMahon's...First, we had Punk talk about respect (which didn't surprise me). I wonder if that man owns a dictionary. I mean, he obviously has no idea what respect truly means. I hate that man so much that it's difficult for me to keep him nice and with AJ in the story. I'm actually considering writing him out. What do y'all think? **

** Anyhow, back to RAW. I loved when Daniel Bryan and Kane hugged. That was so cute...until they started to slap fight. And I don't like Sin Cara. I don't know why, just don't. I don't like Tensai, either. BUT, I love Rey Rey and Cody Rhodes! **

** I've got to say something that's gonna make you all think that I've been cloned and that I've switched brains with some idiot girl. You're gonna read this and say, "Who is this and what have you done with Kalina?" BUT, I promise this is me. **

** I. **

** Like. **

** Eve. **

** Torres. **

** Now, before you all freak out on me, just know that this is only because I hate Kaitlyn so much that I'm willing to cheer for ANYONE who fights her. Even Vickie Guerrero, who pissed me off when she slapped my little AJ! I'm worried about her, I think the stress of being GM's getting to my girl.**

** And how dare CM Punk interfere on my little Cena's match! My brother and I were actually laughing when he threw the trash can at Del Rio. But then Punk came and screwed everything up. And THEN rode off with Paul Heyman. Which, at the beginning, when he left, I was like, "Who the hell's driving him." Well, now I know, just have no idea why. I wish everyone in the locker room (well, maybe not everyone) would just come out, form a line, and take turns hitting Punk with toasters and lamps. **

** Not only did Punk mess with Cena, BUT he also ruined Jeria. He's just...bad. **

** Anyway, I know I rambled, but I can't help it. Sorry, sorry, sorry. :(**

** This song's named for "Club Can't Handle Me" by Flo Rida and David Guetta. It definitely fit, heehee. **

** Again, sorry for the RAW ramble. I'm sure none of you give a damn about what I think. **

** LOL, hope y'all enjoyed! **

** Peace, love, and Jeria! **

** -Kalin**


End file.
